callofmariofandomcom-20200213-history
MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park
MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park was a theme park adjacent to the MGM Grand hotel and casino in Paradise, Nevada, United States. Opened on December 18, 1993, it closed to the public on September 4, 2000 after it showed a bad performance (later reopened in early 2050 or late 2049). The original plan for the theme park was to make it family-oriented by providing activities for children who were too young to gamble. The overall Wizard of Oz theming of the hotel and casino provided the motto to literally "follow the yellow brick road" from inside the hotel to the entrance to the theme park, which was built on the hotel's backlot. Opened on December 18, 1993, along with the rest of the complex, the then 33-acre (13.4 ha) MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park looked like a small-version of larger counterparts Disney's Hollywood Studios and Universal Studios, which utilized a movie studio-backlot theme. During a later expansion of the hotel's pool and convention facilities, the area of the park was reduced by 40% to an area of 18.8 acres (7.6 ha). In September 2000, it was announced that the theme park would close in favor of condominiums and an expanded pool. For 2001, the theme park was renamed The Park at MGM Grand and served as a rental facility for corporate functions. The final event at the park was a Jimmy Buffett "Parrothead" private party on Memorial Day, 2002. On December 5, 2002, MGM Mirage announced "The Signature at MGM Grand" would take over much of the theme park area for a high-rise luxury condominium and hotel complex. 50 years passed after closure on itself, SpongeBob decided to build to locate the heart of the Signature (probally 20th floor) to relocate a bar (in a rooftop) and send SpongeBob's pineapple, Squidward's Easter Head and Patrick's rock to its rooftop behind a bar with a rooftop balcony and renovate itself to replace the theme back to Oz and build a monorail to the basement so MGM Mirage announces the reopening the Signature would take over 10% of the Signature for a newer theme park before SpongeBob left on his throne and becoming a Pripyatian Democractic Monarchism Party leader (maybe a revealation in real life). This park is 500 bigger than the original. Attractions #Backlot River Tour #Backstage Collectibles #Bouncy House #Bungee Run #Burger King #Carousel #Chance Rides Zipper #Chaos #Deep Earth Exploration #Dutch Harbor Remote Control Boats #Faux Steamboat #Ferris Wheel #Gold Rush Theater #Grand Canyon Lapids #Haagen Dazs #Haunted House #King Looney Theater #Kodak Photo Center #Launch Tower #Les Bumper Boats #Lightning Bolt #Magic Screen Theater #Mamma Barbo's Pizza #Manhattan Theater #Midway Arcade #Nathan's Famous Hotdogs #Over the Hedge #Paddle Boat River #Parisian Taxis #Pedalin' Paddle Boats #Pirates' Cove #Red Baron #Screaming Attitudes #Shooting Gallery Arcade #Sky Screamer #Star Stepping Stage #Super Shots Arcade #Swimming Pool #Thrill Photo #Trolly Treats #Water Bombs #You Are in the Movies Category:Locations Category:Amusement Centers Category:Indoor Amusement Parks Category:Amusement Parks